


【BruceDick】You're My Perfect Omega

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BruDick Week 2021, Crossdressing, Crying Dick Grayson, Daddy/Mommy kink, Dirty Talk, Due to Pregnancy, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Light daddy kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Dick Grayson, Overwhelmed Dick Grayson, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Slut Shaming, Thighs Sex, Use of describing woman sexual organ's words, Vaginal Fingering, a little plot maybe
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 就算在懷孕期間，Dick仍然是最完美的Omega。Even though Dick was pregnant, he was still the most perfect omega.中文書面語
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: BruDick Week 2021





	【BruceDick】You're My Perfect Omega

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ BruDick Week 2021 Day 7 - ABO AU
> 
> ＊ 終於！我終於寫完了！！！！！！！！

作為一個懷孕中的Omega的好處是，他這段時間不會受到發情期的折磨。

作為一個懷孕中的Omega的壞處是，他的情緒會異常的起伏不已。而且因為他的Alpha不願意操他，所以他總是一直維持渴求的狀態。

Dick Grayson現在已經懷著Bruce Wayne孩子六個月了，他們大概是在第二個月發現青年懷孕的事情。自此，為了孩子，Bruce已經沒有好好地用碩大抽插過他的身體。Dick知道他不應該怪責Bruce，然而無論他怎樣懇求他的Alpha，對方隻是釋出Alpha的信息素來分散他的注意，最多用手指插進他的小穴裡，可這遠遠無法滿足Omega越發飢餓的小穴。

難道是因為Bruce現在嫌棄他，所以不願意碰他嗎？

不，他的Alpha不會這樣的，Dick知道Bruce有多愛自己。

可是，這種事情誰說得準呢？如果Bruce真的因為他懷孕而不要他呢？

想到這點的Dick突然開始鼻酸，心底那一小部份仍然理智的他，在告訴自己他這種想法隻是因為荷爾蒙作祟導緻的，可是現在Omega的的本能佔據了上峰。他先是在把他和Bruce的衣服從衣櫃中拿出來，把它們放到二人的床上，小心的給他們築了一個巢。Dick是一個好的Omega，他會證明給他的Alpha看他是個好的Omega。然後他站到鏡子面前，盯自己早就脹大的肚子。他看著自己因為無法訓練和夜巡，而導致雙腿和手臂上的筋肉開始流失，不再像之前一樣擁有明顯的線條，取而代之是軟軟的肉。

大部分Omega都會在懷孕晚期，或是孩子生出來的之後才會開始漲奶。可是Dick的乳房最近一個月開始漲大，就像個女孩子一樣，胸前掛著兩個白嫩的小白團。現在的乳房已經無法一隻手包裹著，走動的時候還能感覺到胸部的重量。而且乳頭對於衣物的觸碰特別敏感，很容易便會讓Dick不舒服，在外的時候他不得不穿著胸罩。天知道他還不得不在Bruce面前忍受著脹痛的感覺，偷偷藏在廁所裡把流出的奶水擦掉。當脹痛的感覺使他無法忍受時，他甚至需要把奶水擠出來。

他一直不敢把這件事告訴Bruce，這太羞人了，他無法直接跑到愛人面前說︰「嘿，Bruce，我現在會流出奶水，你可以幫我擠一下嗎？」慢著，難不成Bruce知道他會流奶，所以他不喜歡這樣的他？Dick緩緩地眨過眼睛，淚水慢慢自他的眼眶中凝聚，他看著鏡子裡的自己，看上去又胖又醜，也難怪Bruce不願意再碰他。

所以當Bruce終於回到房間的時候，在看到自己的Omega站在鏡子面前嚎啕大哭之前，先是有一陣Omega悲傷不已的味道瀰漫在整個房間裡。「Dick？」Bruce在大步走向Dick的同時，散發出自己的信息素，安撫不斷哭泣的Dick。然而男生隻是低著頭，沒有看向愛人。Bruce站在Dick面前，小心地用雙手捧起青年的臉蛋。那雙好看的蔚藍色眼睛仍然在迴避Bruce的視線，因為哭泣而通紅的鼻子用力地抽著，可憐兮兮的樣子使Alpha憐愛地用姆指擦過臉頰上的淚水。

「你受傷了嗎？」Dick搖搖頭，否認Bruce的說話。被Alpha的味道包圍的感覺讓Dick逐漸平復下來，隻是他仍然在低聲抽泣。「有哪裡覺得疼痛嗎？」Dick繼續搖搖頭，Bruce耐心地輕聲詢問︰「那為甚麼你在哭泣呢？」聽到他的詢問，Dick咬著下唇閉上眼睛，不想把原因告訴Bruce。「看著我然後回答我的問題，Omega。」Bruce必須知道Dick沒有遇到任何危險，他想要知道他的愛人一切安好，所以他稍微用上了Alpha的語調和對方說話。

Dick馬上睜開雙眼看著他，有些委屈地嘟囔一句︰「我太胖了。」Bruce不惑地看著他，無法理解這為甚麼會導緻他的Omega泣不成聲。「所以你才不操我。」Dick看到Bruce疑惑的樣子，繼續向他解釋。「你哭不成聲的原因，是因為我沒有操你。」看著Dick堅定地點頭的認真模樣，Bruce幾乎要忍俊不禁，他的Omega因為沒有被他好好地操，所以在家裡哭成剛才的樣子。縱使Bruce知道這和Omega懷孕而導緻荷爾蒙失調導緻，但他無法控制認為對方很可愛的這點。

「不，你不胖，那是因為你懷著我們的孩子。」Bruce的聲音很輕柔，彷彿擔心自己要是聲音稍大便會讓Dick崩潰一樣。「可是你看！我的手和腳全是肉！」Dick舉起他的雙臂，讓Bruce可以看見自己在膀臂，可是Bruce並看不出有任何贅肉，他眼裡隻有屬於他的那位完美的Omega。「你是最完美的Omega，我從未看過像你一樣完美的Omega，我的寶貝Omega。」Bruce小心地把Dick抱進懷裡，注意不會壓到胎兒。他低下頭，誠懇地親上青年的嘴巴。Alpha的味道讓Dick幾乎要融化，Bruce緩慢的親吻帶走了Dick的不安。

「可是你不再碰我，Alpha。」閉著眼睛的Dick把腦袋靠在Bruce的頸窩間，鼻子抵在男人的腺體上，放任自己聞著Alpha的檀香味。「你想讓我操你，把大肉棒操進你淫蕩的小穴裡？」Bruce轉過頭咬上Dick的耳垂上，青年馬上敏感地縮了一下。色情的說話挑撥起Dick本就燃起的情慾，Omega可以感覺到小穴瞬間湧出一波甜蜜的淫水，他已經等了很久。

Dick在Bruce的懷中癱軟下來，渴求地喵嗚一聲：「是的，Alpha.....請不要讓我期待......」Bruce總是在性事中喜歡說下流的說話，每次都會讓Dick更為興奮。他聽著Bruce在耳邊低笑：「我問過醫生，只要不是太粗魯，現在我們可以做愛。」Dick的臉上馬上揚起興奮的神彩，隨即又拉下了臉：「可是...可是我一點也不像以前那樣，現在的我太胖了。」

看著Dick仍然因為荷爾蒙而受影響，Bruce一點也沒有感到不耐煩，他會一次又一次提醒他的Omega到底讓他有多滿意。「你絲毫沒有改變，漂亮的Omega，總是讓你的Alpha非常自豪。」這是真話，為了不要壓到肚子，在家裡的Dick會穿著一條及膝的白色連身睡裙，絲質的睡衣完美地包裹他的身軀，寬大的睡裙仍然可以勾勒出胸部、肚子和屁股的曲線。

Dick被Bruce的讚美稱讚得瞇著眼睛，讓下巴可以擱在對方寬廣的肩上，把自己交給愛人，感受男人粗糙的大手在身上游走。「非常漂亮，我的Omega。」Bruce把Dick的裙子撩起來，他知道他的漂亮男孩不喜歡在家裡穿著內褲，不喜歡任何會壓到孩子的可能性。男人的食指指腹準確地碰上那兩片已經濕潤的陰唇，被溫熱的手指觸碰的感覺讓Dick舒服地哼了聲。

「Alpha......」Dick輕晃著屁股，下意識地追尋更多的快感。「乖Omega，已經為了你的Alpha這麼濕。」熟知Dick身體每一處的Bruce簡單地找到那緊緻的穴口，濕透的小穴早就似是要勾引他一樣張張合合，渴望著被他的伴侶填滿。Bruce沒有讓Dick等太長時間，把一根手指插進那濕熱的甬道。大概是因為Bruce的陽具已經數個月沒有入侵Dick的蜜穴，Omega的小穴現在如同未經人事般，緊緊地咬著Bruce的手指。

Bruce一隻手探進愛人的裙子下，另一隻手牢牢地環著Dick。他讓Dick靠在自己的懷裡喘著氣，愛人身體散發出來的熱度感染了Bruce，二人就這樣被情慾和對方的信息素包圍，他們渴求對方的一切。Bruce雖從來沒有展露過出來，可是這段時間無法像之前一樣佔有Dick，對他來說一樣每分每秒都是煎熬。

男人可以聞到Omega越發甜蜜的情動味道，海洋般的信息素不住從他的鼻腔躥去，他不由得在Dick的體內多加一根指頭，感受小穴敏感地收縮一下。「Bruce...啊......」Omega的蜜穴輕鬆地容納了體內的異物，比自己要粗長的手指靈活地在淫水泛濫的小穴抽插。Bruce屈曲指尖，讓指腹可以觸碰到每一吋緊咬自己的穴肉，毫不意外地感覺Dick的重量向自己靠得更近。

偌大的空間中回盪著小穴被抽插的水聲，混合著Dick小聲的哼聲，在房間中奏出私密又色情的樂曲。Bruce突然扶著Dick的肩膀，讓他可以站直身體，在Dick想要開口詢問他的Alpha的時候，對方站到了他的身後，插在他穴裡的手指並沒有抽出來。「看著前面，Dick。」當Dick從服地看向眼前的時候，他終於知道為何Bruce會從身後抱住他，他的愛人要他看著他們做愛的情景。

Dick看著自己的全身泛起情慾的紅，睡裙被Bruce拉高至放到他隆起的肚皮上，沒有絲毫遮掩的筆直雙腿就這樣展露在外。放在他雙腿之間的大手，刻意地用插在他甬道中的雙指往外撐開，好讓Dick可以窺探到那暗粉的穴肉是如何被操開，看見愛液是怎樣自緊緻的小洞裡流出來。Dick幾乎是在看到這淫穢的場景時燒燙了臉，他尋求安慰地透過鏡子對上Bruce的眼眸，卻沒料到對方如同盯著獵物般，用充滿慾念的雙眼緊盯著他。

「Alp...Alpha......啊......」光是這樣的一瞥便足以讓Dick雙腿發軟，想要跪在地上臣服他的Alpha，可是Bruce把他抱得太緊，他甚至無法移動。「Look at you, pretty omega.」Dick就像要浸透Bruce的手指一樣，黏稠的愛液不住渗出，因為愛人的聲音而變得更濕潤︰「懷著我一個孩子還不夠滿足，想要你的Alpha把更多孩子給你，我淫蕩的Omega小婊子。」Dick瞇著眼睛嗷嗚一聲，雙手不得不握住Bruce環在胯間的的前臂，才能穩住自己。他晃動著屁股，想把手指含得更深。

「是的...是的......啊......想要更多小寶寶...我是你的......請給我更多......」Dick無意識地收縮著內壁，想要夾緊體內的手指。雖說Bruce的手指讓他好不舒服，可是還無法滿足Omega的慾望。既然他的Omega已經這樣詢問，Bruce又是誰去拒絕他呢？男人樂意地在Dick的淫穴中多加一根指頭，三隻手指輕鬆地在被他操弄得濕軟的穴道中抽插，過多的淫水就這樣散落在地上。

Bruce一直緊盯Dick的一切，貪婪地看著潮紅的Dick就在自己懷中淺吟。這時他的瞄到男生胸前的布料變暗，Bruce的眼神也同時變得更深沉。他知道Dick比普通Omega更早開始長出乳房，可是他不道現在他看到的是否他所想。Bruce把Dick的睡裙拉得更高，好讓他可以看見那雙豐滿的胸脯，那粉色的乳首正滴出乳白色的液體。「為甚麼不告訴我？」Bruce的語氣中有點黑暗，可是並沒有半分怒意。

Dick用一隻手掩著自己燒紅的臉頰，心跳快要吐出來。「那...那太尷尬了...哈......」Dick羞恥得幾乎要哭泣，他無法看見Bruce一臉嫌棄的樣子。「你現在看起來太美麗了，Dick。」Bruce低頭親吻Dick頸窩上的腺體，銳利的雙眼仍然凝望鏡子，不願放過Dick的一切媚態。他的大手仍然不歇息地在男生的穴口中來回抽插，另一隻手則捏過肥大的乳房，把裡頭的奶水擠出來。雙重的快感讓Dick的聲音逐漸拔高，很快便攀上了高峰。

溫熱的愛液澆在Bruce的指頭上，內壁猛然絞緊了三根手指，自己的十指則攥緊了Bruce的前臂。「啊！Alpha......啊...嗯......」就算Dick已經在高潮當中，Bruce仍然沒有停止手上的動作，把更多的快感帶給Dick。甜美的甘露不停沿著Dick的大腿滑下來，在地毯上留下一小灘痕跡。「Beautiful.」Dick不知道Bruce甚麼時候把自己的陰莖拿出來，他的胯間早已硬得生痛，Dick那輕顫的身躺，緊繳的甬道，本來就誘人的信息素加上甜美的淫水和奶香味，幾乎把Bruce逼瘋。

可是Bruce並沒有急著把陽具放進那濕軟的穴道中，只是將它擠進Dick的雙腿之間，讓男生那兩片陰唇可以包著自己的肉棒。久違的親密接觸讓Bruce不禁發出低沉的呼嚕聲，貼在Dick後背上的胸膛也在顫抖。「Bruce......Bruce......啊...」現在Bruce的雙手分別放到Dick的胸脯上，色情地揉搓。透過鏡子，他們可以看見柔軟被搓得變形，Bruce還刻意用雙指夾住脹大的乳尖，把奶水擠出來。

「你認為光靠這樣你就可以高潮嗎，Omega？」Bruce開始前後擺動腰肢，好讓碩大可以蹭在Dick濕潤的陰戶上，傘狀的龜頭準確地磨在Omega那短小得像陰蒂的青莖上。身上每一個敏感點都被Bruce觸碰，每一吋地方都被情慾之火燃燒。然而剛高潮過的Omega卻難以感覺滿足，對他來說他現在只想被Alpha的大肉棒撐開被甬道，狠狠地抽插淫蕩的小穴，感受Bruce在體內成結。

現在Dick的小穴無法自控地一收一縮，想咬緊Bruce的陰莖，可是對方只是在他的陰戶上不斷蹭磨，給他帶來無盡的搔癢感。「不.......Alpha...啊......想要你...嗯......想要你的結...求求你了......Bruce...想要你用大肉棒操我的小穴......啊......」Dick的理智已經被Omega的天性佔據上方，他需要Bruce操他，他需要感受Bruce成結給他帶來的飽滿感，他需要Bruce的精液灌滿他的子宮。

可是Bruce卻殘酷地對他的請求一笑置之，他在年輕的伴侶的頸窩上吸吮出一個個紫紅色的吻痕，充滿他的記號的Dick看起來越來越美麗。「夾緊點，Dick，在我的肉棒上高潮之後，才能得到被它操弄，當個好Omega。」他的命令讓Dick抽了下鼻子：「Yes, alpha.」他真的不確定自己可以在這樣的情況下高潮。不過他會服從Alpha的命令，所以他夾緊了發軟的大腿，好讓自己可以更加感受到被Bruce操弄的感覺。

Bruce一直啃咬Dick的身體，讓他的伴侶染上自己的味道。他一直有力地在Dick夾緊地大腿中抽插，彷彿是在操弄對方的小穴一樣。Dick感覺到快感又一次逐漸在他的下腹匯聚，他跟著對方的節奏搖擺屁股，追隨著想要跟多快感。「Good little omega, look at yourself, such a pretty cockslut for your Alpha.」Dick凝望著自己被操弄得一臉色情的樣子，翹起股瓣讓自己的伴侶抽插大腿，乳尖流出的奶水還流滿了Bruce的兩隻大手，沿著他的鼓起的肚皮往下流。

身後的Alpha仍然穿著一身整齊的西裝，只解開了皮帶和褲子，拿出他碩大的陰莖可以操弄他。Dick身上穿著的睡裙早就失去它蔽體的功能，上身沾上了奶水，下身被淫液打濕。他現在就像是在街邊那些站街Omega，只是被Alpha操弄的性愛娃娃，懷著Alpha的孩子仍然不滿足，貪婪不已的小淫娃似的。Dick被自己的想法惹得更興奮，顫抖的雙腿用力地夾緊碩大，蔚藍色的雙眸一直盯著在自己大腿間的紫紅色肉棒，從鼻子間發出充滿渴求的高亢呻吟聲。

「啊......Bruce......啊...你的......」Dick無法控制地感覺熟悉的快感開始佔領他的身體，這時他才發現自己錯了，錯得很離譜。他根本不需要Bruce插進小穴之中，光是靠這樣的磨蹭也總以讓他高潮。「好孩子，記得這樣高潮之後會有甚麼嗎？」Bruce可以嗅到Dick胯下的蜜穴變得越發甜膩，他知道他的伴侶即將迎接第二次高潮。

Dick用他的被情慾佔滿的腦袋思考了一下，呻吟又再拔高：「會有Alpha的大肉棒......啊...求求你......請給我...啊......啊！」在說著的同時，Dick的渾身開始顫抖，趾頭用力地收緊，愛液又一次湧出，這次把Bruce的陰莖也打濕了。

看到愛人高潮的姿態，Bruce沒有等待Dick緩過氣來，直接把性器插進那還在痙攣的肉穴中，過於強烈的快感讓Dick不住翻過白眼，尖叫著讓Bruce插進來。每一吋嫩肉在緊緊地纏著Alpha的陰莖，Dick可以感覺到小穴被撐到最開，把他空虛得太久的蜜穴填滿了。他不斷喊著Alpha的名字，如同這就是他唯一可以做到的事般。

Omega的身體天生就是用來被操弄的，可以多次高潮，而Bruce喜歡看著Dick被自己操得失神，只能一直攀上Bruce給予他的高潮，Dick也享受這種無助的快感。Bruce看著Dick無力地俯過上身，雙手用力地緊握住鏡子的兩邊，用腳尖稍微踮起來，好讓自己撅起屁股迎接Alpha的抽插。Bruce把自己的腳掌放到Dick的之下，好讓他的Omega可以踏上來。

Dick柔軟的腳掌自然不過地踩在Bruce的腳掌上，闔上明眸感覺Bruce的肉棒。天知道他有多想念Bruce的碩大，總是完美的插進他的甬道中，餵飽他飢渴的小穴。「Bruce...啊......好舒服...好大........啊...好棒.......啊...舒服......Alpha...」Dick不斷胡亂地呼喊，被操弄得胡成一團的腦袋只能感覺到快感一直把他推往情慾深處。

Bruce一手抱著Dick圓滾滾的肚子，一手拍打著Dick豐滿的翹臀。之前Bruce喜歡看著自己的肉棒在穴道抽插的情況，喜歡看到它把肉穴撐開，抽出時將緊緻的暗粉穴肉也拉了點出來，也喜歡看見Dick的屁瓣是如何因為自己的動作，而在空中來回搖動。可現在，他決定盯著Dick不斷在空中晃動地乳房，隨著他的動作，奶汁還一點一滴地落在地上。

「你好緊，Omega，就像想要把我的精液夾出來一樣。」Bruce揉過被自己打紅的屁股，看著Dick因為自己的話而扭動著腰肢，默許著他的說話。「你喜歡被Daddy操？想給Daddy生很多小孩子？」Bruce低沉而沙啞的聲線惹得Dick打了個激靈，雙腿開始發軟。「啊...是的是的......Daddy，Alpha........啊...讓我當個Mommy......啊...」Dick舔過自己乾燥的嘴巴，他想給Bruce生很多小孩，只要Bruce願意，他想要一直懷著Bruce的孩子。

Bruce低笑著加快了速度，他的Omega把他夾得好舒服，他永遠要不夠Dick。他每一下都準確地擊中Dick的敏感點，快感讓Dick身體中的力氣開始抽離。「Daddy...啊......啊...不行了......嗚...太多......啊...沒力氣了.......嗚...」過多的快感讓Dick不住輕聲抽泣，雙手無法再緊攥鏡子的邊緣，因為Bruce的動作而一點一點下滑。

男人不會讓他的寶貝男孩掉下去，他總會接住Dick。所以Bruce彎下身，雙手放到Dick的膝蓋下，輕易而舉地把男生舉了起來。沒有料到Bruce會把他抱起來的Dick驚呼了一聲，隨即緊張地睜開眼睛，映入眼中的淫態讓Dick想把自己埋起來。

現在Dick的雙腿分別掛在Bruce強壯的臂彎上，因為這個動作，他們交合的地方可以一覧無遺。Bruce的陽具早就因為Dick的愛液而被打濕，粗大的性器不斷在緊緻的小穴中來回抽插，蜜穴的黏稠隨著動作滴落在地毯上。Dick的胸脯不斷上下晃動，紅腫的乳尖不停流下乳水。Omega早就被操弄得失神，眼角不止地滑下情慾的生理淚水，小嘴一直發出淫靡的呻吟，來不及吞嚥的口水從嘴角流出。

這太多了，這太色情了。

Dick卻不能自控地想要更多，這個動作讓他的Alpha可以插得更深，傘狀的龜頭抵在他的生殖腔上。他們都知道Bruce的肉棒粗長得甚至可以插進去，可是為了孩子，Bruce不會像Dick懷孕前一樣操弄他。然而對Dick來說，現在的性愛已經足夠讓他滿足。

「看，我的Omega怎麼會胖呢？我仍然可以輕鬆地把你抱起來操。」Bruce扭過頭伸出舌頭，開始在Dick的腺體上舔舐，準備在高潮的時候咬在屬於他的標記之上。他仍然沒有忘記Dick因為荷爾蒙而變得沮喪的原因，畢竟他不是光為滿足性慾而操弄Dick，他喜歡讓Dick知道自己有多完美。

聽到他的說話，Dick不斷點點頭，汗水早已沾濕額前的髪絲，貼在他的額門上。這次他沒有閉上眼睛，一直看著他們交合的樣子，像是要把其記錄下來似的。隨著Bruce快要高潮，他抽插的動作變得越來越快，陰莖開始脹大，準備在自己的伴侶體內成結，把精液鎖在Omega的子宮裡。

Dick放肆地呻吟，他也要準備第三次高潮了。他下意識地夾緊甬道，想讓碩大可以給予他更高快感，身後的Alpha開始發出滿足的呼嚕聲。「Alpha......Alpha...啊......Daddy......Bruce........啊...要高潮......啊......」男生的雙腿無助地在空中蹬直，腳踝用力地向下壓，他已經再也無法承受更多的快感了。

「為你的Alpha高潮，像這個淫蕩的乖Omega會做的那樣。」Bruce說完之後，毫不猶豫地咬上Dick的腺體，被標記的痛楚很快被被佔有的快感取替。Dick失聲尖叫，後背也用力地伸直，身體順從地依照Bruce的命令高潮。一大波淫液澆在Bruce深埋在甬道中的龜頭上，穴肉也痙攣著想要讓Alpha的精液。Bruce終於不再忍耐，低吼著將精液射滿Omega的子宮裡。

在高潮深處的Dick一直顫抖，感受被精液填滿的感覺。二人就這樣站在鏡子前享受高潮的餘韻，Dick的眼眸還在看著Bruce的肉棒是如何在他的小穴中成結，把他體內的所有液體都堵在裡面，確保Omega可以受孕。Dick不太確定Bruce是何時鬆開了咬著他腺體的嘴巴，當他意識到的時候，Dick已經在被Bruce吻掉臉上的淚水。

「還好嗎，Dick？」Bruce的關懷讓Dick嗷嗚著放鬆身體，男生舒服地點點頭，輕聲地道：「是的...就是好累......我們可以去睡一會嗎？」劇烈的性愛讓懷孕中的Omega抽空了力氣，而Alpha的溫暖讓他開始昏昏欲睡。Bruce輕笑著在他的臉上親了一口，笑說一句當然，便抱著他的男孩回到他們的床上。他的動作帶著仍然結合的地方也在移動，Dick皺著鼻子感受肉棒蹭在敏感的肉壁的感覺，Bruce即時放慢了腳步。

這時Bruce才看見Dick在偌大的床上築了一個巢，他不住自豪的說：「乖Omega，築了這麼完美的巢。」Dick累得無法說出甚麼，但他嘴角的上揚印證了他的愉快。Bruce小心地把Dick放在床上，在準備把男生抱著休息的時候，Dick突然有些不滿地說：「我討厭你的衣服。」雙手開始主動給Bruce寬衣解帶，明明已經累透，卻仍然想和Bruce有親密的接觸。

把Bruce的衣服脫光，扔到巢裡的其他衣服上之後，Dick順便把自己的睡裙也扔到一邊。在Dick終於準備舒服地睡覺的時候，Bruce突然低下頭，嘴巴叼著他紅腫的乳頭，輕輕地吸吮裡頭的奶水。「B......？」Dick有些迷糊地說，他沒有想到Bruce會有這樣的舉動，可是他疲憊得懶去害羞。

「你嚐起來真好，Dick。」Dick已經聽不太清楚Bruce在說甚麼，可是他下意識地點點頭。在他陷入睡夢前，他聽到Bruce呢喃了一句：「我知道你會是最好的Mommy，我愛你。」Dick似乎是口齒不清地回應一句：「是的...我也愛你......Daddy......」然後在被吸吮奶頭，以及在Bruce溫熱的體溫下，Dick終於身心滿足地沉睡過去。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 辛苦大家一直看到我啦！！！也很感謝大家支持！！！！！！
> 
> ＊ 終於把BruDick Week寫完了！！！！（雖然這次沒有準時啦
> 
> ＊ 其實我還想寫乳交，可是劇情無法加上就很頭痛TvT
> 
> ＊ 感覺已經把今年的BruceDick量寫完一樣XDDDDDDD


End file.
